


No Take Backs

by buzzbuzz34



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, Kissing, kayaking is a great time y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: In the afterlife, Tim finally gets to see the real Sasha again, and they can pick up where they left off.
Relationships: Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	No Take Backs

Being dead wasn’t actually so bad. Tim had the chance to reconnect with the people he’d lost in life and to let go of the rage and grief that had coursed through his veins for years. 

Danny had been right there waiting for him, once the blinding light and pain of the explosion faded. He just held Tim and shushed his apologies, because it didn’t matter anymore, they were safe at last, they were free, and after the things they experienced in life, that was a blessing.

And Tim got to see Sasha again, the _real_ Sasha. Once he saw her standing there, smiling at him, he remembered everything about her, about the two of them together, and the false, smiling image of the thing that pretended to be her was dashed from his mind.

As Sasha sat beside him on the shore of a small lake, looking out at the glassy surface, Tim realized that he was finally at peace. 

“You okay?”

“Hm?”

“I asked if you were okay,” Sasha said, a smile on her face.

“Um, yeah. Just… I think all of this is finally starting to sink in, you know?”

She nodded. “It takes a bit. Not as if we don’t have plenty of time for it now, though.”

Tim chuckled and turned to face her. “I’m just… When I was alive, I didn’t really think about what happened when we died all that much, but I’m glad you’re here, that I get to see you again.”

“Aww, how cheesy,” Sasha teased, but Tim cut her off.

“No, no, listen. Let me be sappy and moderately serious for, like, thirty seconds, okay?”

Sasha crossed her legs and leaned forward, listening intently and remaining silent so that Tim could say his piece.

“I never thought I’d get to see you again. I never thought I’d get to apologize, I never even thought that I’d get to remember what you look like, what you sound like… And I get that chance, now. And I’m grateful. Alive, I wasn’t exactly the shining beacon of altruism, but I get to share an afterlife with you, so I guess I did something right.” Tim took a breath and tried to blink the tears away. “Okay, now you can go back to roasting me.” He smirked.

Instead, Sasha reached out and wiped away the tears that still raced down his cheeks and continued to rest her hand against his face afterwards. 

“I understand. And I… I’m really glad you’re here. I mean, of course I wish you’d been able to live a full, happy life, but, all the same-”

“Likewise.”

Sasha smiled at him, and Tim found himself lost in her features, the angle of her cheeks, the curve of her lips, the shimmering galaxies that lived in her eyes. 

“Earth to Tim,” Sasha teased, waving her hand in front of his face. 

“Yeah, sorry. Every time I see you, now, I don’t want to take it for granted.”

Sasha rolled her eyes and grinned, before quickly leaning to the side and scooping up a bunch of lake water to dump on Tim. 

“Hey!” He exclaimed. “What was that for?”

“You were being cheesy again. And you said it was fair game for me to roast you.”

“Oh, it is on.”

Tim darted forward and grabbed one of the bowls they’d used for their picnic to easily toss water at Sasha, who shrieked and giggled in response, unable to fend off his deluge. 

“Alright, alright, I surrender,” she cried, still laughing, as Tim splashed one more round of water at her for good measure. 

“I don’t know…” Tim pondered, a sneaking smile on his face. “I think it might be a trap.”

In an instant, he lunged at Sasha and tackled her into the beach so that she was underneath him. Her arms were wrapped so tightly around him, and she gave no sign of letting go. 

“Can I kiss you?”

Being with Sasha again, talking and laughing with her like nothing had ever come between them, made all those old feelings come flooding back to the surface. Not as if they’d ever truly gone away, but he’d locked them up tight as anger took precedence. 

But with the way she looked at him and the way she felt in his arms, all he wanted to do was pick up where they left off.

“Yes,” Sasha answered. “I’ve been waiting.”

“Well, you know, it’s been a while, I didn’t know if-”

Before Tim could blabber an excuse, Sasha leaned up and kissed him. 

“Fair enough,” he said softly, grinning, and kissed her again. 

It felt just like it had before, the joy and affection, but better this time. They were safe at last, and could finally find solace in each other, free from the ravages of fear and time. 

At least, until Tim picked Sasha up and tossed her in the lake.

“Timothy Stoker, how _dare_ you,” she exclaimed as she broke back to the surface. “We were having a moment!”

“Now who’s the cheesy one?” He joked, and she splashed water at him. 

In response, Tim flopped forward into the lake and swam over to Sasha’s side, scooping her up into his arms. The water wasn’t so deep here, so they could hold onto each other and float along with relative ease. 

“Remember how I said I was glad you were here? I’m beginning to regret that,” Sasha said, still smiling wide. 

“No take-backs. You’re stuck with me now.”

“I suppose can think of worse fates.”

Their lips met again as they bobbed in the water. This time, neither would leave, neither would forget, and they would hang on together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> If you want to see more of my writing and learn about my original characters, head on over to kellanswritingblog.tumblr.com, or feel free to check out my personal, celsidebottom.tumblr.com <3


End file.
